Paris the city of an Arcatect
by LokiGirl1996
Summary: Arthur regrets not doing anything and Ariadne wishes she could eather be wiyh him or forget him, but what wish will she get


Ariadne's Apartment

She sighed as she looked out at the night sky, the stars of Paris twinkled as she thought about him. He was in the city somewhere. It had been 6 months since she last saw him at the airport. He met her eyes and looked in them he looked back at her as if he had not kissed her, not made her heart beat 1000x faster than anyone could have made it. But still she thought about him, his dark slick hear, his mysterious clever eyes, everything she loved about him.

Cobb had told her he was in Paris, Arthur did not know she was here, did not know how she felt about him. Ariadne thought to herself again what did it matter if he knew, to him she was a silly student with an eye for design, so why could she not get him out of her head. And as the rain started to fall outside her window a single tear fell from Ariadne's eye.

Arthur walking by the Eifel Tower

Arthur walked past the herds of tourist shaking his head. It was just a piece of metal he said to himself, nothing impressive. That kind of comment would of set Ariadne of if she were with him here, she'd tell him about the romance and hope that 'piece of metal' symbolised until he would admit that it was actually really quite amazing. But she wasn't here and he'd probably never see her again, so why was he thinking about her. Arthur knew why, he missed her, he wished he could change that look she gave him at the airport, she look so happy for a second and then as she watched him her eyes drooped and she was gone. He knew why she was disappointed, knew why she looked so happy when she saw him even if it was briefly.

When he kissed her in the dream, it was like...well... a dream so perfect that he could feel his emotions for that one moment flooding out of himself into her, he let her in. He'd never let anyone in before. So why then did he not go up to her and take her hand like he wanted to at the airport. Once again he knew the answer to that to, because he was too proud to admit he had feelings for her.

Arthur suddenly looked up as he felt a rain drop fall on him cheek, it was raining. Arthur hurried back to him hotel.

Arthur outside a cafe, late morning the next day

Arthur sat staring at a passing couple, they looked so in love and as if there love unlike so few could last forever and secretly to himself Arthur hoped it would. He thought that if he couldn't find love then certainly some people should keep there's. He took a sip of him black coffee and carried on reading his book.

"Arthur?" A small voice said, Arthur looked up weary that someone knew his name after all he had left his old life behind no one was meant to know him, but then he saw her, and he relaxed, she was wearing the same red scarf that she wore the first time they had met and the same inquisitive look on her face.

"Ariadne, I can't believe it's really you, here in Paris of all the places in the world" But then he thought o himself of corse she was here it was Paris one of the most beautiful places in the world, an architectures dream city.

"Hi, Ummm yer I'm here in Paris..." Ariadne looked down at her scuffed boots as she fidgeted on the spot

"So what have you been up to?" Arthur asked trying to make eye contact with her but she was determined not to.

"Ow nothing, manly finishing my degree and stuff" She muttered

"You met anyone?" Arthur asked trying to sound causal but failing epically. Ariadne looked up at him and shook her head, she looked se small and worried "why don't you sit down" Arthur said glancing towards the chair next to him, she took the one opposite him, further away from him.

"So.. What are you doing in Paris?" Ariadne muttered

"Nothing..well actually I was trying to get away from my old life and away from the dream world" Arthur said quietly, Ariadne tilted her head to one side and asked "How's that going?"

"Ok I guess" Arthur replied, he was desperate to say something then "well I gota get on with stuff, see you around" Ariadne got up and was about to turn away when "I'm sorry" Arthur had panicked and that's all he could say, I'm sorry, "Yer well so am I" Ariadne turned and started to walk away Arthur was still in panic mode so he did the only thing he could think of, the only thing him mind and body had wanted to do, the moment he realised she was here in Paris, Arthur got up spun Ariadne around and kissed her, in the middle of the street. And this time unlike the one in the dream it was full of passion and love, but Ariadne just stood here then suddenly her mind overcoming everything she was kissing him back, he hands curled round his neck while his round her waist. Nether felt like letting go.

When they finally broke apart Ariadne was smiling from ear to ear and from the first time Arthur felt free from him own shackles that had stopped him going up to her at the airport. Arthur paid his bill picked up his book and took Ariadne's hand as she led him back to her apartment.

"I'm sorry, its only small but.." Arthur cut Ariadne off with another kiss as they entered her apartment overlooking the Eifel Tower. Ariadne led Arthur to her bed and there they looked into each other's eyes and knew they were never going to let one another go.

"I love you" Arthur whispered into Ariadne's pain neck, she let out a giggle and whispered back while unbuttoning his white crisp shirt "I love you too!"


End file.
